Queen, no, Royal Servant, yes
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Not a Queen, just a Royal Servant.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Not a Queen, just a Royal Servant.

A/N: A fluffy oneshot. Hope you like it. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and contains some spoilers for my main series of stories, particularly ALitD: Concealed. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Queen, no; Royal Servant, yes**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

31 Yule 1006

Walking on the beach relatively late in the afternoon in the middle of winter is a good way to avoid _most_ interruptions (you know, once I managed to send Ptah back inside because he is not my bodyguard…he thinks he is, but he's not…note to self: remind Oreius that I don't need bodyguards). Wrapping the red cloak that used to be Oreius' but is now mine because I never returned it (does that make me a bad borrower? I did return his gloves…) closer around my body, I blew out a deep breath and watched it form a white cloud before I whirled around to confront the Big Cat following behind me. Gold. That was the first thing that registered as I lowered my hand, which had been mid-accusing-point, back to my side. That sea of gold was at once awe-inspiring and gloriously terrible. Just as in all my dreams where I had met Him before, I could not hold His gaze and I dropped to my knees before Him, bowing my head, "Aslan."

He chuckled and I cannot quite describe the way it made me feel save that I wanted to laugh with Him and shout and run because there was victory (do not ask what victory, for there is _always_ one wherever Aslan is) and sing and dance for joy and weep not from sorrow but from overwhelming happiness and so many other emotions and feelings that whirled through me so quickly I couldn't even name them. He laid a heavy and snow-dampened paw on my shoulder, "Rise, My child, and walk with Me." Removing His paw, Aslan waited until I had gotten back to my feet before leading me down the beach toward the bluff that Oreius favored for when he was watching the stars. My boot slipped on a patch of ice and I steadied myself by burying one hand in Aslan's mane. The Great Lion did not hesitate to stop, allowing me to keep from falling, and then we climbed up on the bluff, I with my hand still buried in the warmth of His mane and He proving my steady support.

For a moment, we looked over the sea, which was being painted a golden orange as the sun began to set. It looked as though the sea itself were on fire. Looking away from the marvelous sight, I had but a moment to wonder at how we had not yet been swamped by others as news of Aslan's presence had surely spread by now before He spoke. "Alambiel, daughter of Lew." I stayed silent for I could not shake the feeling that I was not meant to speak just yet. Golden eyes bore into me as His voice lowered to an almost purr, "Princess Royal, though properly you are indeed Queen for once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia."

My eyes widened in alarm, "But no one knows that! Only my grandda and I were there and he died before it could ever be made known. And there are only four thrones for a reason…" I trailed off as a new thought struck me, "And I really don't think Nausus would be able to handle news of any more surprises as far as my position…he might have heart failure." I turned to Aslan, only for my protest to die before it could quite scramble to my lips…He was definitely smiling.

Aslan purred in amusement, "Alambiel, Daughter of Eve and of Narnia, be at peace. You are correct that none knew beyond Asbolus that you were crowned after the deaths of your father and eldest brothers. And yet, your crowning served to aid in keeping Jadis' claim to rule Narnia from having even a hint of legitimacy for the line of Frank was not dead, which is why Asbolus chose to crown you for you were the only royal who was yet free."

I frowned a little, "So, if Leith or Liam or Leb had been able to escape too, Grandda would have crowned one of them?"

His golden eyes turned solemn, "Perhaps, but it is impossible to know what might have been. Their story in this world has ended, but your story is still being written."

"Aslan, You don't think that Narnia really needs another crowned head of state, do You? Because I don't think it would be very easy to move those four thrones so another throne could be added and I'd have to balance on one foot on an extremely skinny stool in order to fit between those thrones. And I shudder to think of Stonebrook's reaction to even the hint of rewriting that edict. It would not be pretty." I grimaced at the scene I was picturing in my head, while Aslan chuckled. I dropped to my knees and raised my hands imploringly, "Please, Aslan, do not ask me to fulfill a role that is truly unnecessary. I have no desire to rule Narnia and there is no need for it when the Four guide her so capably by Your grace and the instructions of their teachers and counselors. Allow me to protect the protectors of Narnia, let my story not be one of a Queen but of Your servant and one who willingly serves the Four, no matter that the High King is the sole one who I owe allegiance to after You, for I have given my loyalty and service to all of the Four."

Aslan breathed on me and the sweetness of His breath mingled with the perfume of His mane as He stepped close to me and gave me a Lion's kiss. Peace and joy and courage and the purest kind of love imaginable swept over me, filling me until I thought my heart might burst from the touch of these emotions. In a voice that was soft as velvet, Aslan lowered His great head and whispered in my ear, "Know, Alambiel, My beloved and tenacious daughter, you are My faithful servant." He raised His head but I stayed on my knees before Him as He set His heavy velveted paw on my shoulder once again. This time when He spoke, I knew I was receiving my charge, "Narnia needs only four thrones to be filled, you will serve Me as you serve the Four and as you protect the protectors of Narnia…in more ways than you can now imagine. The Line of Frank will end with you, Dear One, no more of Frank's descendants will rule over Narnia as King or Queen. Your story is the last entry, but it is not yet finished."

He removed His paw and then I broke the silence by asking the one thing I suddenly couldn't help asking, "Aslan, if my grandmother was Queen Swanwhite the Enchanting and my father was King Lew the Resolute, what would have been my title if I had ever acknowledged the whole being a crowned head?"

Aslan chuckled, "My dear Alambiel, you would have been the Tenacious, truly the daughter of Lew. And perhaps you might yet be called Princess Alambiel the Tenacious."

I smiled, "I think I won't put that up to a vote any time soon." I paused as I went back over His earlier words, "Aslan, what did You mean when You said I would protect them in more ways than I can now imagine?"

He merely gave me that enigmatic smile that Cats, Big and Small, were such masters of before He shook His mane, "Farewell, My Daughter, we will meet again soon."

"How soon? My soon or Your other soon?"

Aslan purred as He stepped by me, "All times are soon for Me."

I knew that, which was why I had asked for clarification…apparently the clarification wasn't necessary. I shook my head then looked over my shoulder to ask if Aslan would see the Four, but He was gone. I blinked but the paw prints in the snow proved this wasn't a dream. As did the stiffness in my knees and the cold bite of the wind against my nose and cheeks. I shivered as I pulled my cloak close and stared out over the Eastern Sea, which was still in the process of its sunset painting.

Not even twenty minutes later, I heard Susan calling my name. Turning around, I watched as Susan led the Four up the bluff to stand in front of me. A glance at the snowy ground proved that the wind had already filled the paw prints of the Great Lion with snow. But, He was not truly gone. Aslan never was, so long as one knew His presence remained with all who followed Him. Looking over the Four, I decided that they were ready to have the conversation necessary to mend the frays in our bond in the aftermath of the revelation of my heritage and the fact that I had kept it and the edict a secret from them until the events surrounding this past winter solstice had forced it into the open.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, I've been meaning to write this one for a while after finishing Concealed, but it didn't come together until I removed the original plan of near-death experience for Kat (shocking I know). This is why Kat is not a crowned head of Narnia according to Edmund in _Rekindled_. This is set just before Chapter 33 for _Concealed_, which contains the conversation between Kat and the Four after her talk with Aslan. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
